


The Rain Is Falling Hard (And So Am I)

by orphan_account



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Val returns from the tour after the 21st season of DWTS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rain Is Falling Hard (And So Am I)

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction, not reality.

Sitting in clear view of the large window across from her, Zendaya sighed.  Rain spattered against the glass as it poured from the sky, the dark and dreary atmosphere outside matching her current mood.  She pulled her legs up onto the chair in front of her, wrapped her arms around them, and rested her chin on top of her knees.  After spending another busy three months sporadically seeing each other throughout the season followed by another three months apart while he was on tour, Val was finally coming home.  

Or at least he was supposed to.

She had expected him to get in a few hours ago, but his flight had been delayed.  Her mom had spent the afternoon making dinner, only to have to try to keep it warm while they waited for him.  Her dad had left a little over an hour ago to make sure that he was there when Val’s plane landed, but she hadn’t heard anything from either of them since then. 

Zendaya had known when they started dating that it would be difficult.  She was fully aware of just how committed he was to his career and his fans.  In that regard, she was practically the same.  They were both incredibly focused and driven people, but in moments when she was alone and he was so far away…she really wished that they weren’t. There were times when she cursed their obligations to other people, wanting nothing more than to only be committed to each other, all the while knowing how unrealistic her thoughts were. And if he was any different, he wouldn’t be the man that she had such strong feelings for.  

She closed her eyes briefly, resting them for a few seconds.  She remembered how warm and content she always felt when she was wrapped up in his arms, how he would brush her hair back away from her face and press a kiss to her lips.  Her heart ached.

She opened her eyes just in time to see a car pull in the driveway, the headlights flashing through the window.  Immediately on her feet, Zendaya hurried across the room.  Through the parted curtains, she watched as the car shut off and the passenger door opened.  As soon as she saw Val emerge from the vehicle, the crushing need to see him became overwhelming.  

He was  _here._ He was  _home._ He was  _all hers._

She didn’t even realize that she was moving until she had crossed the room.  Her mom, visible from her seat in the kitchen, looked up at her. 

“Zendaya, what –

Whipping the door open, Zendaya rushed outside and left her mother’s words behind her.  She was immediately drenched in a warm rain, her loosely curled hair hanging in wet strands down her back.  She watched as Val and her dad rushed to the back of the car and popped the trunk, beginning to reach in and pull out the luggage.  Val must have felt her gaze on him, because as soon as her bare feet hit the driveway he glanced up at her.  A wide smile quickly appeared on his lips, his entire face lighting up.  He tossed the bag he held back into the vehicle and raced to meet her.  

It didn’t matter that her parents were nearby.  It didn’t matter that, had any of the press followed them from the airport, they could have been watching.  All that mattered was being with him.      

When they collided, it wasn’t graceful.  Their bodies slammed together, the momentum each of them had built up by running continuing to carry them forward.  Zendaya ran her hands up his arms, feeling the muscles in them bunch as he wrapped himself around her.  She laid her head on his shoulder, her lips brushing his neck as she breathed him in. Val’s hands were in constant motion as they moved up and down her back, over her shoulders, and up against her cheek. He whispered soothing words in Russian to her, making her heart melt.

Finally he murmured, “Babe, you’re soaked.  You could’ve waited inside.”

Rather than answer, she clutched him tighter and buried her face into his shirt.  While he was on tour, she had imagined what it would feel like to be with him again, trying to remember the emotions that he evoked within her and how her blood hummed in her veins when she was in his arms.  After three months of it, she figured that she had created a pretty accurate representation within her mind.  

The truth was, she hadn’t been anywhere close.  

But this,  _this_ right here, being in his arms…she took it all in.  The way their bodies fit perfectly, almost like they were designed to do so.  How they were pressed so close together that she could feel his heart pounding against her chest. The way her nerve endings ignited as his hand brushed a portion of her lower back where her shirt had ridden up. How his soft, wet hair felt between her fingers. 

“I missed you so much,” she said, leaning away from him just far enough to look into his eyes.

“I missed you too, Daya.”  He weaved his fingers through her hair, touching his forehead to hers.  “You have no idea how often I’ve wanted to just…quit the tour and come back here to you.”

She laughed.  “You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to forget about the album and filming and go be a groupie.”

Val chuckled, his hands framing her face.  “I’m so glad that your mom wanted to feed me.  I don’t want to be anywhere but here.” 

His thumb brushed across one of her cheek bones and a lump rose in Zendaya’s throat.  As the rain danced on the pavement around them, her heart took its final steps on a journey that it had started three years ago. She finally, irrevocably fell in love with him.


End file.
